Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: retold in the evil Queens POV
by The Spirit Of Delphi
Summary: The title explains it. I had to do this for English the first chapter is the original the second is fixed (tell me if I missed anything) I got 15/20
1. Original

**Snow White and the seven Dwarfs: retold in the evil Queen's point of view  
**

I walked to my magic mirror and asked it "magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all" as I said that I knew he was going to say, "You, O Queen, are the fairest one of all." Like it always did

But instead he said, "Famed is thy beauty, majesty, but behold, a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee, lips as red as a rose, hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow."

I was shocked and said "Snow White, it cannot be" I looked out my window as I said this and saw Snow White singing while cleaning the steps to the well. But then I noticed the prince listening to her and knew that I had to get rid of her because if two reasons. One was so I would be the fairest one of all and the second was because if she fell in love with that prince, married her and then decided she still wanted to live here she would take the throne for herself. And I couldn't let that happen.

The next day I sent for my huntsman and told him to take Snow White out into the forest. I also told him to kill her so I never see her again and to bring me her heart so I knew she was dead.

Once the huntsman returned I took the box, with the heart, out of his possession and started to celebrate Snow White's death and waltzed over to the magic mirror and spoke the magic words. But his answer was not to my liking. "Snow white, who dwells with the seven dwarfs, is as fair as you and fair again."

I was enraged "Snow White must still be alive" I would get rid of Snow White once and for all…

I went down into the deepest dungeon of my castle and cast a spell on myself to make it appear as if I wear an old, pedlar woman. Then I chanted a magic spell and dipped a bright red apple into my bubbling pot of poison.

"One bit of this and Snow White will fall into the sleep of death!" I crackled. "Only true loves kiss can save her. But the dwarfs will think she is dead and bury her alive"

The next day I went up to the small cottage when the dwarfs were out and knocked on the door. When Snow White opened the door I picked up the bright red apple out of my basket and told her "Try one, pretty maid, they are magic wishing apples-one bit and all your dreams will come true."

Almost immediately she took the one out of my hand and bit into it. As soon as she did she fell to the floor and I said "now I am the fairest in the land." I fled the cottage.

As I was hobbling I noticed that the dwarfs were following me. I knew I was trapped once I got to the mountain so I loosened a nearby boulder trying to push it towards them but instead it rolled backwards and the boulder fell off the cliff with me under it. Then everything went black.

**15/20**


	2. Fixed

**Snow White and the seven Dwarfs: retold in the evil Queen's point of view  
**

I walked to my magic mirror and asked it, "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" As I said that I knew he was going to say, "You, O Queen, are the fairest one of all," like it always did.

But instead he said, "Famed is thy beauty, majesty, but behold, a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee, lips as red as a rose, hair as black as ebony, skin as white as snow."

I was shocked and said, "Snow White, it cannot be" I looked out my window as I said this and saw Snow White singing while cleaning the steps to the well. But then I noticed the prince listening to her and knew that I had to get rid of her because, two reasons, one was so I would be the fairest one of all and the second was because if she fell in love with that prince, married her and then decided she still wanted to live here she would take the throne for herself. And I couldn't let that happen.

The next day I sent for my huntsman and told him to take Snow White out into the forest. I also told him to kill her so I would never see her again and to bring me her heart so I knew she was dead.

Once the huntsman returned I took the box, with the heart, out of his possession and started to celebrate Snow White's death and waltzed over to the magic mirror and spoke the magic words. But his answer was not to my liking. "Snow white, who dwells with the seven dwarfs, is as fair as you and fair again."

I was enraged. Snow White must still be alive. I would get rid of Snow White once and for all…

I went down into the deepest dungeon of my castle and cast a spell on myself to make it appear as if I were an old, woman. Then I chanted a magic spell and dipped a bright red apple into my bubbling pot of poison.

"One bit of this and Snow White will fall into the sleep of death!" I cackled. "Only true love's kiss can save her. But the dwarfs will think she is dead and bury her alive."

The next day I went up to the small cottage when the dwarfs were out and knocked on the door. When Snow White opened the door I picked up the bright red apple out of my basket and told her, "Try one, pretty maid, they are magic wishing apples- one bite and all your dreams will come true."

Almost immediately she took the one out of my hand and bit into it. As soon as she did she fell to the floor and I said, "now I am the fairest in the land." I fled the cottage.

As I was hobbling I noticed that the dwarfs were following me. I knew I was trapped once I got to the mountain so I loosened a nearby boulder trying to push it towards them but instead it rolled backwards and the boulder fell off the cliff with me under it. Then everything went black.


End file.
